


Noche sin fin

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drarry en Español, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Revivamos el Drarry, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Es entrada la madrugada, cuando Draco llega al apartamento de Harry totalmente agotado después de quince días en el extranjero por negocios. Su intención es caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo ¿pero será eso lo que sucederá?Lo que es más importante, ¿cómo de cálida será la bienvenida a casa?





	Noche sin fin

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**ii. noche sin fin**

Draco había estado casi más de una quincena en el extranjero, asegurándose de que los negocios que tenía el Ministerio en otros países estuvieran a la orden del día, al mismo tiempo que intervenía en nombre de unos diplomáticos que, a pesar de saber muy bien que podían o no hacer en territorio desconocido, se habían metido en un lío intercultural en Turquía.

Cuando terminó la licenciatura en la Escuela de Leyes de Amsterdam y su posterior especialización, ni por un segundo había pensado que sería uno de los magos encargados de salvar el culo a los irresponsables del Ministerio Británico, básicamente porque él no era su padre, no necesitaba la aprobación de una sociedad prejuiciosa, y ni de broma iba a lamerle el culo a los ancianos del Wizengamot por un sueldo fijo.

Sin embargo, tras una serie de infortunios sobre leyes antiguas días antes de la aprobación de una nueva gama de acuerdos con el Mundo Muggle, Draco había sido uno de los magos solicitados para la revisión y la posterior aprobación (o derogación) de diferentes decretos que modificasen dichas leyes.

Draco se había sentido poderoso en la sala de reuniones del Wizengamot, paseándose como si ese lugar le perteneciera mientras escupía, de forma objetiva y clara, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una obviedad para los presentes, los motivos por los que dichos decretos o alteraciones debían o no tenerse en cuenta. Fue una semana después, en un viaje al norte de Italia, cuando recibió la lechuza oficial donde se le ofrecía un puesto permanente en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, debido a la falta de personal en el campo de las Leyes.

Y, aunque había sido la persona más feliz del mundo, más por el hecho de ser uno de los primeros marcados con un puesto público que por tener un trabajo como funcionario, ahora daría la mitad de su patrimonio con tal de tener unas enormes y más que merecidas vacaciones. ¿Es que el Ministerio no tenía más magos que hablaran diferentes idiomas y tuvieran su labia o es que siempre tenían que enviarlo a él? Era un atropello gigantesco, en quince días, había estado en cinco países diferentes por cinco motivos distintos, y para colmo, tuvo que intervenir por ese par de idiotas que decidieron faltarle el respeto a un monumento mágico.

Era insultante.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus quejas infantiles y en las cientos de formas en las que podría asesinar a un mago sin que nadie pudiera vincularlo con lo sucedido, que no se percató del obstáculo hasta que tropezó con él.

—Maldición —masculló frenando su lengua viperina antes de que decidiera soltar una retahíla de insultos contra su novio, ¿por qué tenía que dejar sus cosas en medio?

Recogió el objeto con el que se había tropezado, era una bota.

—¿Draco? —la voz adormilada de Harry le llegó un segundo después. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no eran ni las cuatro de la mañana. Draco se sintió inmensamente mal por haberlo despertado—. ¿Eres tú?

Podía apreciar la figura de su novio moviéndose entre las sábanas, como si estuviera cavilando si valía la pena o no comprobar si de verdad era Draco o alguien que se había colado en su apartamento, a pesar de las protecciones.

—Sí, vuelve a dormirte —susurró de mala gana.

Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber venido. Al salir del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Draco se dirigió hasta las chimeneas alistadas para los diplomáticos con un único pensamiento en mente: llegar a la comodidad de la mansión y olvidarse de que el mundo exterior existía durante unas horas, pero no había tomado los polvos flú cuando la imagen de un Harry desnudo al que abrazar hasta bien entrada la mañana, porque era domingo, gracias a Merlín bendito, se dibujó en su mente.

Harry había modificado las protecciones para que Draco tuviera acceso sin restricciones. Y ahí se había aparecido, dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida y caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, y bien acurrucado en el cuerpo caliente de Harry.

Eso no iba a pasar ya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry se restregó los ojos con pesar—. ¿Tu traslador no era a las siete de la mañana?

—Salía a las siete —le explicó mientras lanzaba la bota a la otra punta de la habitación, aunque estuvo a punto de pisar la otra—. Diferencia horaria, Potter.

—Oh —completo silencio—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué? —se sentó al borde de la cama, a ciegas, y se desprendió de las botas de piel de dragón y de los calcetines, casi soltó un gemido de placer al liberar sus maltratados pies—. Es muy temprano.

Se masajeó el pie derecho, le importaba bien poco que el mal olor se le quedara impregnado en las manos, iba a estar duchándose en unos minutos. Harry se movió detrás de él, seguramente buscando las gafas en la mesita de noche, porque dudaba que el idiota de su novio se fuese a dormir sin discutir, o el interruptor de la luz.

—Soy tu novio.

—No me digas.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —encendió la lamparita de la mesita—. Podría haberte esperado allí.

—¿Y si se hubiera retrasado? —se quitó la túnica, la dobló como pudo, pero cambió de opinión y la lanzó al suelo, mañana la recogería; comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, hasta ese gesto tan mundano le costaba horrores—. Por Salazar, estoy reventado.

Harry se acercó hasta él mascullando algo en voz baja y le obligó a volverse para ayudarle a deshacerse de la camisa. Draco se dejó hacer, no todos los días se tenía a alguien tan servicial, medio desnudo en la cama, a las cuatro de la mañana. Harry terminó con todos los botones, y tiró del cuello de la camisa, rozando levemente su piel, para quitársela por los brazos.

Draco ronroneó cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Harry, que se peleaba con una de las mangas de la camisa, soltó una risita por el infantilismo. Al terminar de sacarle la camisa, tirándola en alguna parte, le dio un casto beso, un simple roce de labios, en la clavícula.

Con los ojos cerrados, Draco arqueó una ceja impaciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora el señorito-no-era-necesario-avisarte?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando el calorcito del cuerpo de su novio. Harry, todavía apoyado en sus rodillas, lo dejó estar, incluso pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novio para poder abrazarle mejor. Draco olía levemente a sudor y a melocotón, aunque eso no fue lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz, sino el olor desagradable que venía de sus pies.

No iba a decírselo, no cuando su varita estaba en la mesita de noche y Draco la llevaba en el bolsillo encantado de sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres que te desnude?

—Sí, por favor —Draco se dejó caer de espalda en las sábanas; se restregó contra ellas, buscando el lugar indicado para dormitar, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

Draco era un canto a la belleza: pelo desordenado de un rubio casi etéreo, torso desnudo, a pesar de las cicatrices que lo recorrían, las cuales besaría el resto de su vida si pudiera, y sus piernas, sus majestuosas y largas piernas, cubiertas por unos pantalones oscuros de vestir, que lo volvían loco. Era simplemente hermoso.

Pasó las manos por el abdomen, acariciando con suavidad el fino pelo rubio que descendía por su estómago hasta los huesos de sus caderas. Draco se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, como si se le tuviera prohibido emitir cualquier sonido. Harry lo ignoró por un bien común, alcanzó el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó. Podía apreciar el elástico de los boxers de su novio. No pudo resistir una carcajada cuando los reconoció.

—Esos son míos.

—Te equivocas —Draco sonaba avergonzado, su voz estaba una octava más grave—. Son míos.

—Estoy muy seguro de que no —comentó divertido, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, no había atisbo de sueño en sus ojos verdes. Harry pasó un dedo por el borde del elástico, tiró de él, casi rozando el vello púbico—. Me los regaló George.

—¡Mi líbido, Potter! —gruñó e intentó darle un rodillazo a Harry pero fallando por poco—. No menciones a ninguna comadreja mientras me desnudas. Qué asco.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras sostenía a Draco desde sus caderas. Los boxers que llevaba eran los que había estado buscando unos días atrás, preguntándose si es que la lavadora se los había tragado. Eran de un color rojo gryffindor muy llamativo con snitchs doradas revoloteando. Lo que los hacía diferente de otros calzoncillos, era la inscripción en la parte de atrás.

« _Cógeme_ ».

George se había reído de lo lindo cuando Harry desenvolvió el regalo la Navidad pasada, en medio de la Madriguera, delante de todo el mundo. El rojo de sus mejillas rivalizó con el del trozo de tela, aunque nada podía compararse a Ron preguntando qué tenía de gracioso y sonrojándose segundos después al llegar a la respuesta él solo.

Harry se acercó hasta los labios de un Draco enfurruñado que no dudó ni un segundo en morderle con fuerza cuando se atrevió a besarle.

—¡Eh! Eso duele —se lamió el labio, notando un desagradable saborcillo a sangre. Draco le sonrió satisfecho—. ¿A qué te desnudas tú solito, guapo?

—¿A qué te corto las pelotas, guapo? —le devolvió Draco, casi incorporándose listo para cumplir con su amenaza.

Por supuesto, Harry sabía que sería totalmente capaz, así que optó por ser práctico. Tiró de las perneras de los pantalones, ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio, que no sabía si calificar de dolor o de placer, por el brusco roce a sus partes íntimas.

—Eres un animal, Potter.

—Puede —se bajó de la cama para quitarle del todo el pantalón, evitando deliberadamente oler sus pies, ¿cómo podían oler tan mal?—. Te compenso enseguida.

Draco ladeó el rostro interesado. Sus ojos grises, oscuros por la falta de luz en la habitación y por el calor que iba en aumento entre sus piernas, no se apartaron de él en ningún momento, le siguieron con la mirada sin vacilar, ni siquiera cuando se inclinó para rozar con la nariz el bulto en los boxers.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y agarró con fuerza las sábanas arrugadas de la cama, mientras que Harry se siguió impregnando del olor almizclado de Draco. Antes de que el rubio pudiera procesarlo, Harry tomó el bulto entre sus labios, todavía tapado por la sencilla tela de los calzoncillos.

Draco alzó las caderas, angustiado.

—Harry… no seas... —enredó los dedos en la mata de pelo que tenía Harry en la cabeza, el chico rió, al notar el tirón desagradable—. ¡No hagas eso, joder! ¡Quítame los calzoncillos!

Harry lo miró por encima de sus pestañas, todavía sin soltar la erección cubierta de Draco. El rubio parecía sufrir, pero Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el sufrimiento era la antesala al orgasmo y que en realidad no quería que Harry se detuviera por nada en el mundo.

Draco elevó las caderas de nuevo. Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter las manos y tomar el culo del rubio en sus manos; amasó las mejillas con fuerza, ganándose algún que otro jadeo, y soltó la erección, no sin antes darle un lametón, para tomar los labios de Draco en un beso en condiciones.

Fue un beso descuidado lleno de dientes y lenguas queriendo tomar el control, pero no por eso menos placentero. Harry murmuró un hechizo sin varita directamente contra los labios de Draco, ganándose un nuevo beso.

El encantamiento liberó la erección más que necesitada de Draco. Harry se recostó encima del rubio, casi alineando sus erecciones y los dos empezaron a moverse; a frotarse para conseguir la mayor fricción posible.

—Harry —lloriqueó contra sus labios, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno para que el contacto fuese más directo—. Oh, joder. Sí. Mierda, sí.

Harry le dio un mordisco en la barbilla, descendió hasta su cuello, donde dejó un chupetón más que notable, y continúo hasta su clavícula, con un reguero de besos húmedos. Se entretuvo un poco más de lo necesario en cada cicatriz del  _sectumsempra_ en su pecho. Draco volvió a enredar sus manos en el pelo salvaje de Harry, más por hacer algo que porque quisiera impedirle sus muestras de cariño.

Estuvo un buen rato en su torso desnudo pero en lugar de descender hasta su palpitante erección, tomó el brazo izquierdo para llenarlo de besos y para delinear con la lengua el fantasma de la Marca Tenebrosa, todo esto sin apartar sus ojos verdes del rostro descompuesto por el deseo de Draco.

—Te mataré, Potter. Lo juro.

—Lo sé —se metió el dedo índice de Draco en la boca, demostrándole lo que podía hacer con su polla o lo que haría en breve—. Créeme, lo sé.

Harry todavía llevaba su ropa interior puesta, se percató Draco con el ceño fruncido. Si había algo que odiaba muchísimo era no tener la polla de Potter delante de sus narices, en todo su esplendor.  _Merlín_ , se le hizo la boca agua solo de imaginarla entre sus labios o dentro de su cuerpo, derramándose en su interior.

O entre sus estómagos, mientras Harry le cabalgaba. Gimoteó de pura rabia, al notar la tensión entre sus bolas, casi podía sentir el líquido preseminal bañando su piel.

Harry soltó su mano y se posicionó entre las piernas de Draco, admirando el pene erecto de su novio; acarició con la yema de los dedos el vello púbico que rodeaba los testículos de Draco, casi alcanzando su pene, mientras observaba el glande que estaba alcanzando un color violáceo. Le dio un pequeño tirón al vello, recibiendo a cambio un gritito agudo de su novio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —susurró pues no estaba seguro de hablar más alto y no sonar como un animal en celo—. Dímelo, y lo haré.

Draco intentó alzar las caderas, en una invitación silenciosa.

—¿Quieres que te folle hasta decir basta? —pasó las manos por los muslos interiores—. ¿O quieres que te la chupe?

—Que te jodan.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —se burló—. ¿Quieres ver tu polla entrando en mi culo? ¿Me quieres montándote?

—Dios mío —era de las pocas veces que Harry podía ver a Draco jurando como un muggle, era divertido—. No lo sé, solo…

Harry se llevó la mano a su propia erección, la agarró con fuerza.

—Estoy a punto de correrme —gruñó—. Como un puto adolescente, en los calzoncillos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Chúpamela.

Harry sonrió, era una sonrisa perversa para nada gryffindoresca. Draco tuvo un segundo de lucidez donde se preguntó qué cara pondrían la comadreja y la sabelotodo, si pudieran ver a Harry así, como un slytherin que sabe el poder que tiene sobre su presa y cómo utilizarlo. También se preguntó, y esta vez con furia, una furia ciega irreconocible, si la comadrejita sí que lo sabría.

El moreno, ajeno al torbellino de celos que se apoderó de Draco, tomó la erección de su novio por la base y sin cuidado alguno, como si todavía fuese un novato que no había hecho eso un millón de veces, se la metió entera en la garganta. Draco aulló de placer, y se obligó a mantenerse quieto, pues no quería ahogarlo, no cuando tenía los putos cojones de tomarlo entero.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Pon tu boca ahí, otra vez —escupió a punto de perder el control o el conocimiento, no sabía que era peor. Harry tarareó feliz, y se preparó para darle la mamada de su vida o de intentarlo.

No le tomó entero en esta ocasión, sino que optó por comenzar una tortura exquisita con su lengua, según palabras mentales de Draco. Tampoco es como si pudiera pensar algo coherente, no cuando Harry se había propuesto matarlo con ese húmedo músculo al que se atrevía a llamar lengua.

Le haría un altar a esa puta lengua.

O una estatua, una enorme.

—Sí, sí…

Durante unos minutos, Draco fue incapaz de hilar dos ideas coherentes juntas que no tuvieran nada que ver con esa maldita lengua o su cuerpo a punto de explotar. Solo podía gruñir, retorcerse y gemir palabras sin sentido, totalmente inconexas mientras se dejaba llevar. Harry estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, notaba un dolor punzante en la mandíbula pero hasta eso valía la pena con tal de ver a su novio serpenteando en la cama, perdiendo el control y siendo simplemente él.

—¡Harry! —gritó, y clavó los talones en la cama, impulsándose—. Me corro, ¡voy a correrme!

Harry soltó su palpitante polla con un sonido obsceno y la sostuvo desde la base para asegurarse de que Draco no se corría. El rubio gimoteó casi gruñó. Su rostro, perlado por el sudor, se contrae por el dolor que sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Harry.. —se relamió los labios y miró, por debajo de las largas pestañas, los ojos oscurecidos de su novio—. Te odio…

—¿No quieres irte dentro de mí? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa mientras realizaba un  _accio_  no verbal; sostuvo la varita con firmeza—. ¿No quieres que te cabalgue?

—Merlín…

Harry realizó una serie de encantamientos que se sabía prácticamente de memoria, entre los que estaban uno de lubricación y otro de protección. Algún día, se dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas, sin apartar la vista de Draco, probarían los métodos muggles, aunque solamente fuese para ver la cara de horror de Draco ante un preservativo.

Draco, en un impulso, le sostuvo de las caderas para sostenerlo. Harry tomó la polla de su novio, y la alineó en su entrada. El rubio se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras sentía el calor de la intimidad de Harry, rodeándolo. Era demasiado estrecho, demasiado perfecto para poder soportarlo más de unos minutos.

Demasiado  _todo_.

Merlín, sí que eran unos adolescentes hormonados ahora mismo.

—No te muevas —gruñó más que suplicó—. Un segundo…

—Un segundo.

Se corrigió, tomando la polla dura de Harry entre sus dedos sudados, ninguno de los dos duraría apenas unos minutos. Con el dedo pulgar, casi temblando, esparció el líquido preseminal por la cabeza roja de Harry, ganándose un gruñido satisfecho. Draco no tuvo tiempo de saborear su reacción, porque el jodido héroe empezó a moverse sobre su polla, follándose a sí mismo y volviéndolo loco de remate a él.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos incoherentes. Draco clavó sus dedos en las caderas de Harry y empezaron a danzar con fuerza, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, como si esa fuese la última vez que fueran a estar juntos; follaron sin piedad. Una lucha de piel contra piel, la serpiente sometiéndose al león o el león embriagado por el veneno de la serpiente.

Draco elevó las caderas y gritó, le importaba una mierda si los vecinos podían escucharle o si se quedaba ronco una temporada, no podía simplemente permanecer en silencio mordiéndose la lengua, necesitaba gritar. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, o lo fue en ese momento, seguramente pensaría lo mismo la próxima vez.

Harry no tardó mucho más en alcanzar el suyo, se corrió con la misma fuerza, salpicando parte de sus pechos y estómagos. Para después, acabar cayendo como un peso muerto en los brazos de Draco.

Fue el rubio quien lanzó los hechizos de limpieza pertinentes.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó contra su pecho, minutos después—. ¿Me odias ahora?

—¿Qué? —acarició su espalda de forma mecánica, notando como el sueño se acercaba—. ¿Odiarte? —soltó una carcajada seca—. Dudo que ahora pueda…

Harry ronroneó feliz, y le dio un pequeño beso en una de las cicatrices. Draco lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, sin importarle que le estuviera aplastando medio cuerpo o que la sábana, que tendría que estar cubriéndolos, estuviera debajo de ellos, enredada entre sus piernas.

—Buenas noches, Harry —murmuró, su cabello negro acariciando su rostro. Harry se acurrucó, y cerró los ojos.

O así fue, aunque era capaz de dormir sudado con el olor a sexo en las sábanas y en su piel o en la de Draco, el olor a huevos podridos era insoportable.

—Draco —soltó un gruñido de reconocimiento—. ¿No quieres ducharte?

—No puedo ni levantarme como que voy a intentar ir hasta el baño, sí claro —Harry no le permitió cerrar los ojos—. ¿Sabes? No es que tú huelas mejor que yo.

—¿Y si nos duchamos juntos? —se echó a un lado y jaló a Draco del brazo, el chico se resistió todo lo que pudo—. Levántate.

—No —ocultó el rostro en la almohada—. Dúchate tú, yo voy a dormir.

Se le quedó mirando, pensando en la mejor forma de obligarlo a ir hasta el baño sin decir el motivo real. Draco había hundido el rostro en la almohada y por la forma acompasada de su respiración, parecía dormido.

Le había echado de menos. Su relación no tenía más que unos meses, pero Draco se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, había sido horrible estar esos días sin sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus sonrisitas de suficiencia, sus caricias desinteresadas o sus besos robados; acarició con cuidado el cabello rubiasco. Recuperó su varita, que se había caído al suelo, y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza en los pies de Draco.

—¿Qué estás…?

Harry dejó caer la varita.

—Potter, ¿por qué me has lanzado un hechizo? —a pesar de estar medio dormido, Draco sonaba amenazante—. Habla.

—Tus pies —era inútil ocultar la verdad—. Huelen un poco mal.

Draco parpadeó confundido, sin emitir ningún sonido. Harry quería relajarse, de verdad, pero uno no le decía a Draco Malfoy que le olían los pies y salía de una pieza de la conversación. Ni de coña. Harry podría haber sobrevivido a la maldición mortal, a duras penas, incluso a un puñado de mortífagos, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo esta vez.

El rubio se irguió.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Bueno, ¿dónde estaba el valor Gryffindor?

—No hagamos un problema de esto —comenzó con tono conciliador—. Lávate los pies, vuelve a la cama y…

Draco sacó los pies de debajo de las sábanas.

—Bésame el pie —Harry casi se cayó de culo cuando Draco le puso el pie en la cara—. Y olvidaré esa asquerosa mentira que ha salido de tu boca.

—Ni borracho —intentó sujetarle la pierna.

—¿Perdona?

—Huelen mal —estaba al borde del precipicio, se iba a caer—. Draco, adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo…

—Pues besa el pie —cada palabra lanzada cuál hechizo punzante— y dormiremos abrazaditos.

Bien podría haber dicho que lo iba a despedazar vivo si no lo besaba, que habría tenido el mismo efecto. No recordaba que a su novio le olieran tan mal los pies, tal vez era el calzado o a saber. Poco importaba a estas alturas, nadie era perfecto.

—Draco, compruébalo tú mismo.

—No —soltó tajante—. Sé que huelen mal.

—¿Qué? —¿por qué discutían entonces?—. Si lo sabes…

—Que yo lo sepa no quiere decir que tú tengas la desfachatez de despreciar mis pies, bésalos.

—Esto es surrealista.

Se salió de la cama. Draco, desparramado en la cama, lo miró con una ceja arqueada, instándole a que volviera a la cama o hiciera otro comentario desafortunado contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sea lo que fuera, iba a ahogarlo con una almohada.

—Esto es por tu bien —sonrió y levantó la varita en su dirección—.  _Aguamanti_.  _Fregotego_.

Agua, espuma y una esponja encantada.

Draco lo iba a matar, más le habría valido saltar por la ventana o lanzarse un imperdonable. Con un pase de varita, limpió el desastre. Draco seguía en la misma postura, como si no acabara de ser atacado por hechizos de limpieza, no de aseo, segundos antes.

—Potter —su voz sonaba carente de emociones— espero que mañana no tengas comida con las comadrejas porque vas a ser mi puto esclavo. ¿Entendido?

—Si me niego…

—Más te vale llamar a los aurores, entonces.

Harry asintió de acuerdo.

—Todo el día —le aclaró mientras salía de la cama para quitarse la sensación de jabón de cocina del cuerpo. Sentía la piel acartonada—. Mueve tu culo, vas a bañarme.

Bueno, pensó, tampoco había ido tan mal. Podría haber sido peor, Draco bien podría haberle lanzado un maleficio desagradable o haberse marchado muy digno, y a saber cuando volvía a verle la cara.

—Prepara el baño —se sentó en la tapa del váter con las piernas cruzadas y gesto altanero—. Con burbujas.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa. No era el momento indicado para sonreír.

—Me vas a masajear los pies —no era una orden ni una pregunta, sino un hecho—. Y espero que sea bueno o te maldeciré.

Harry soltó los productos de baño, y se acercó hasta su novio.

—Lo que el señor quiera —besó sus labios con suma delicadeza no sin temor, claro—. Pues, ¿qué sales de baño le gustaría?

Draco sonrió divertido y, mientras la magia de Harry preparaba el baño, siguiendo sus órdenes, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, pegándose completamente a él, y se dejó levantar. Harry suspiró internamente, no todo estaba perdido esa noche, aunque tuviera que hacer lo que Draco quisiera durante veinticuatro horas.

No es como si el castigo fuese algo tan grave.

—Lo vas a pagar.

—Estoy preparado.

Draco atrapó sus labios en un beso y mordisqueó el labio inferior para así poder introducir la lengua, y profundizar el beso; se metió en la bañera segundos después, suspiró de alivio al sentir el calor invadiendo sus agarrotados músculos. Harry le acompañó inmediatamente, se sitúo detrás del rubio y le abrazó desde la cintura; mojó la esponja, y empezó a lavar a su novio.

Draco suspiró feliz.

—Quiero que modifiques las protecciones —ahogó un bostezo y se acurrucó en su pecho—. Y bloquees la Red Flú, eres mi prisionero.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo que el señor quiera.

Draco se removió hasta conseguir invertir su posición sin hacerse daño. Harry lo observó curioso y, cuando tuvo su pie casi metido en la boca, se echó a reír sin restricciones.

—Quiero mi masaje, ahora.

Harry tomó el pie y le dio un beso en el talón.

—Huele a vainilla, me gusta la vainilla.

—Huele a mí, Potter —le corrigió insolente—. Soy yo quien te gusto.

Esa noche no iba a terminar nunca.

Estaba bien con ello.

Los dos lo estaban.

_**fin.** _

* * *

**_gracias por leer,_ **

**_¿reviews, kudos, tomatazos o imperdonables?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, de nuevo!
> 
> Sé que esta historia ha quedado un poco más extensa de lo inicialmente planeado con esta recopilación pero hace tiempo que me dije que no hay que ponerse limitaciones, la inspiración manda. Si ella quiere que escriba x palabras, así será. :)
> 
> Tengo muchas ideas en mente, creo que ya he elegido la siguiente, así que nos vemos la semana que viene. Sigo aceptando sugerencias, tanto aquí como en ffnet. O en cualquier otro sitio, es decir, podéis hablarme por privado. Estoy tomando nota de todo lo que me decís, algunas ideas han captado toda mi atención, aunque no sé cuando les daré forma.
> 
> ¿Qué os está pareciendo todo esto? Sí, ya no puedo llamaros "hipotéticos lectores", sois reales. ESO ME HACE MUCHÍSIMA ILUSIÓN. Como he dicho, me encanta el recibimiento que me habéis dado, en serio. El drarry merece mucho más amor por nuestra parte, así que estaré por aquí todo el tiempo que sea posible. Ojalá para siempre(?.
> 
> Intentaré escribir un one-shot semanal, estoy turnando esto con el longfic (El fuego que consume nuestra alma) que estoy escribiendo -no está publicado-, pero si una semana no puedo, no os preocupéis, lo compensaré.
> 
> No voy a irme a ninguna parte, aunque la universidad en septiembre diga lo contrario. :(
> 
> NO ME ENROLLARÉ MÁS.
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones e ideas.


End file.
